Angel's Voice and Demon's Ward
by moonlight-darkness
Summary: Sent to a mental ward and claimed insane by his brother. What more could happen? A doctor saying he can heal him. But what can help Inuyasha since he isn't insane. An angel's voice...


**Hey this is moonlight-darkness! I haven't been on for a very long freakin time but here i am again! woo! Anyways i was reading over the old story and didn't really like it so i redid it! Here it is. REVIEW PLEASE. I need ecouragement!**

* * *

**I Do no own Inuyasha or any other characters from Inuyasha. Dr. Soshi is mine though lol. Oh and Aka Tombo is a japanese folk song by Miki Rofu. Its amazing but its not mine. breathes again okay done with that stuff on to the story! Remember REVIEW!**

* * *

**Angel's voice and Demon's Ward**

**Chapter one: Aka Tombo**

* * *

Inuyasha looked out from his third story window watching the world below him hum with a sad tune as it passed on by his eyes. So much had changed since he had last been on the streets, yet it was the same. He was alone in the world and people died everyday still from the same things that had killed people for the last centuries. Children ran on the streets crying out for food and no one paid attention to them. Girls, young girls, sold their bodies and even the police were caught doing drugs they tried hard to get under control.

Yet, here he was. He couldn't change. He kept living and the world kept turning. Quiet, his room was so still. Some days he was glad that he was forced into the ward and sometimes his old self itched to get out, to live and once again be part of the world.

What could he do? Nothing, he had lost his adventure his lust for life long ago it only came in small spurts. He was alone and had been for so long he doubted he even knew how to act human. _You're not human though…_ Inuyasha winced as the thought passed through his mind and disappear. It was true he wasn't human. He was a mutt, a worthless piece of flesh, or so his brother had told him.

His brother, his only living kin, Sesshomaru had sent him here disgusted with the truth of having to share a bloodline with a mutt. He had left him here to die in agony to suffer in his own company. The doctors came of course to ask him questions, to prod at him. But really, what kind of company was that. Hell, what kind of life did he have? He knew the answer; a sad one.

He shook his head, glad that he was in the ward. He didn't care whether they thought him sane or not. The doctors had said he was curable. Why this was so he had no knowledge of but he still didn't care. He had lost everything, and there was nothing to live for, nothing, _nothing_ at all.

Somewhere in the ward…

"What is the latest results doctor?"

An older man looked up from his desk putting his glasses on to focus on the young nurse who had asked him a question. His fading blue eyes and gray patched balding head told how old and loyal he was to his stressful job. His white coat held stains around the hems of his sleeves and the pockets were losing their seams. The nurse made a memo to buy him a new one. Dr. Soshi had a kind smile and though it never really reached his eyes it was hard not to trust this man. He thought about the girl's question. In reality he had no clue really what the half demon suffered from, the results from testing always came to the same conclusion. A broken heart surely couldn't cause such a case, especially in a half demon.

A broken heart? There were plenty of people who had the problem and sure a few if not many went crazy but Inuyasha was not insane. He did not suffer from the symptoms of insanity and still he was here. The ward had received a lot of "donations" from the demon's older brother and that alone kept him here. The poor soul. Did he even know why or even how he had got in this position?

"A broken heart."

"Excuse me sir, I don't seem to understand. A broken heart?" The nurse questioned.

"Yes, it seems our hanou suffers from a broken heart," the doctor looked back at his computer screen and gently smiled, "and I believe I can cure him."

The nurse looked at the doctor in disbelief. The ward had hired this man many years ago knowing that he would out do all the doctors they had. He was an amazing man and one hell of a doctor but now she was beginning to doubt _his_ sanity. How ironic would that be, to be a doctor of a state asylum and eventually go in sane yourself. Her job though, was not to doubt the doctor she worked for but to help in any way she could in his studies.

"Is there anything I can do Doctor?"

He looked and smiled, "A cup of coffee sounds real nice right now."

As the nurse turned to leave he turned back at his computer to look at Inuyasha's files. He was eighty-two years old and the years he had lived so far had not been generous. His father, a well respected dog demon, had died right after his birth and his mother his seventh birthday. Inuyasha had lived on the streets after that and did so until two years ago when his older brother had mysteriously showed up handing the seventeen year old man over. The memory played on in his head:

"Feed him trash for all I care, just get him out of my sight. I am paying you to keep him in here. Do whatever necessary to keep him locked up away from public eye. I don't need a half blood shit bag hanging around me gathering unwanted attention. Don't expect any visiting either, Goodbye."

After that Inuyasha had just sat there staring out the window. At the time no one knew that he truly wasn't insane but even if they had no one would have gone against Sesshomaru's word. No one, that is except the doctor. He had known from the beginning that the young boy wasn't insane; that it had been a fraud case. But Inuyasha refused to speak and had not spoken since the day his brother had dropped him off. He tried every day to get him to talk but he just sat there staring either at him or out the window.

The doctor closed Inuyasha's file as he heard the clicking of his nurse's heels. When she entered the room she smiled and handed him the coffee he had asked for and bowed before leaving the room. Kicking his feet onto his desk the doctor left his office searching in his mind for a cure. A cure for a broken heart.

Inuyasha still looked out of his window, pondering whether to give up or not. He had lived a long life right? No one would care if one day he just kicked the bucket. In fact, he would actually be helping his brother what with all the "expensive" bills and brotherly responsibilities he had to deal with. _Responsibilities my ass…_

So what was the point in living if no one cared? To live a life without purpose without being or have someone to love was a pointless one, right?

He grimaced. He didn't have that bad of a life. For the first seven years it had been somewhat normal and even after that he had had his street friends. Who later on secretly told Sesshomaru where he was and betrayed him. Ok, so he had no friends….. but a person without friends could survive and become successful. Just look at his brother. So why was he the one stuck in an asylum? Hell, he didn't know. Life kept going on and the world kept passing by whether he wanted it to or not. One day he would just like everything to slow down, to take life at a steady pace. In this world though, that would be a miracle.

Two years he had sat alone talking to no one but himself in his mind. He muddled over thoughts and pained as the memories of his life passed through his thoughts like cinema movies every day. The nurses and even now the doctors were uneasy around him. Someone who did not talk surely had to be insane or even better a killer. But what did they know? Apparently nothing because he was neither, he just had no reason to talk. Maybe it was like a game…like the one tourist in London play. They try and they try to crack a smile or word from the guards but they never win.

No one had won yet. Probably would never win. It was his goal to die this way, never speaking to anyone. When they take my body out of this hell hole they will look at my casket and go, "There goes that poor soul. He never spoke to us. Wasn't he the strange one?" He would be laughing at them from above as his spirit left. Laughing at their foolishness.

The funny thing was he didn't care.

He didn't care how hard the nurses or doctors tried to get him to talk. Money, freedom, girls, a day out of the asylum nothing could get him to talk. They had bribed him with so many of the nurses he could probably name them off, all 250 of them.

So with no one to talk to and nothing to do he sat next to his window everyday at the same hour staring out at the world he once had loved. Love, it was an emotion he had lost when his mother passed and he hadn't felt it since. Even when Kikyo, the whore he had come to befriend when living on the streets, told him that she loved him and would give him anything and everything he wanted of her he still, and yet still didn't love her. The reason he turned her down and the reason to this very day why she hated him. But he didn't care. Did no one understand?

"Inuyasha. Dr. Soshi is coming up to ask you about a new test. Be ready to acknowledge him okay." A voice from the intercom announced.

He grunted in response. Did they know that he didn't care? This world was so stupid sometimes. But what could you expect out of a place where people only cared about themselves? He could hear footsteps coming around the corner and up the stairway to his room. All he had to do was use his body language for yes or no answers and it didn't take long but he couldn't stand interrogations. Dr. Soshi was the only doctor Inuyasha liked at the asylum. The others were just there to gain money. They had no interest in helping someone like him that was curable. So Dr. Soshi was the only doctor Inuyasha would even commute with by using body language. The doctor was getting better at the little body signs Inuyasha gave to him. To Inuyasha it was like playing charades. When he heard the doctor enter the room and shut the door behind him, he made no act of movement.

"So Inuyasha I have some good news for you." The doctor just gave a slight smile and went next to Inuyasha and sat in the chair that was next to Inuyasha's which faced the window.

Inuyasha gave a glance at the doctor but didn't move. The doctor assumed that the boy had heard and was waiting for the information that he was to tell him.

"I now know what causes you pain or at least I think I do." The doctor wasn't sure how this was going to go.

Inuyasha just smirked. How could this old geezer even guess what was wrong with him. Sure he could know physically what was wrong with him. But the old man couldn't even guess what was wrong with him mentally. Not even the shrinks that the asylum had sent to him knew what was wrong with him. He knew. He knew what was wrong. Okay, so he half way knew he hadn't fully begun to understand what was the matter with him but he had guesses and they were probably more accurate than what this old man could even possibly guess.

"You probably are thinking I couldn't even guess what was going on with you am I right? But I do. The thing that is happening to you happens to everyone but you're the first that the cause has caused loss of sanity. Or so everyone thinks. But you see, I think that there is nothing wrong with you Inuyasha. Nothing at all.

"You're not insane and you don't belong in this asylum. No more than I need to get remarried and I don't. So you see you are curable. Hell, if I could just get you to tell me what you think Inuyasha I could find a cure and remedy for this disease that affects us all." The doctor was breathing hard at this time. All he could do was stare at Inuyasha's reaction to all of this.

Inuyasha just sat there however and waited for more news. This man had no idea. None what so ever but he thought he did. Might as well humor him. Inuyasha looked at the old man who was now breathing hard. Probably due to the affect of old age and asthma put together with excitement. He gave the doctor the questioning look he was famous for, which seemed to have the same affect on the doctor it did on everyone else. The doctor began to explain Inuyasha's condition.

"You see Inuyasha you have a broken heart, but you see I don't know what could have caused such pain and cause everyone to think you are crazy. Now if you could only just let me do a few more tests I will be able to most likely find out how to get rid of your broken heart and find a cure for everyone." The doctor sighed and hoped the half dog demon would forgive him after all of this.

Inuyasha laughed inside. A broken heart! That was as good a guess this old man could cipher? This man who had at least fifty years of practice or more could only come up with the idea of a broken heart. Ahhhh. And he had thought he had heard it all. A broken heart! His ribs were hurting and if he didn't control himself he was really going to laugh out loud. Something he hadn't done for two years. God, this old man was hilarious. His ribs were going to crack and he could already feel his lungs bursting broken heart! It was almost too funny for himself.

"Inuyasha. Do you have an answer for me? A yes. A nod of the head? A disagreeing grunt. _Anything_? I need your consent so I can proceed with the tests I plan to take. None of course will be painful. I will cause you no more pain I just need to know though if you will allow me to do anything at all. This is not up to your brother since you are not crazy."

Inuyasha smiled. Yes, he was going to go along with this old man just to humor him. Ha! This was going to be a great joke indeed. He nodded his head and watched as the old doctor's pleading face grow a smile that went to ear to ear. Was this what he wanted? Was this old man really planning to help him? Help him gain his heart back. _HA! A broken heart! My ass!_

Really, who had heard of such a thing? He certainly hadn't and to him it seemed all a joke. A cruel joke for doctors to play, telling their patients that they had found the reason to their insanity and they would try their damn hardest to cure them. It was cruel. Too cruel in fact. This doctor must know my history and yet… he claims he can help.

The very first day Inuyasha could tell the doctor was a kindred spirit, but the life he had lived on the streets allowed him to trust no one. In fact back then he had no time to trust in anyone, since moving had been a common thing to do in the gang he had once belonged to. No one ever trusted anyone in that gang and the only reason they all stuck together was for survival. So it was true then. He had no idea what real friendship was.

He could imagine, of course what friendship could and would and should be like but he had never felt the sensation of having a close friend next to you no matter what. Not even when Kikyo and himself had talked and walked together. Those times he never felt anything towards Kikyo and she had felt it all. Lucky human. Being able to feel such emotions must be so close to heaven you could see the pearly gates and the gold encrusted roads that led the named place.

Now that he thought of it… that was where his mother would be. If there was a heaven. Sure his mother had taught him all there was to know about faith and God, but yet he couldn't fully understand all that was said or told to him. But now a day's who did understand anything of God or the devil? Surely even the holiest or most satanic people had no clue to what powers or miracles that could happen or cruel punishments for the evil. Yes, he believed in God, he just didn't understand it all.

Remembering that Dr. Soshi was there Inuyasha smirked and nodded his head in agreement. Surely, nothing too bad would happen if he was tested and cured or made worse. If he died….he died. Besides no one would care right? Or was there someone who could or even would care for his soul and for a man who was so confused that he was in an asylum.

**"Yuyake koyake no Aka-tombo"**

Inuyasha's ears perked when the sound of singing reached his room.

**"owarete mita nowa, itsu no hika"**

It was a human singing, a girl. He hadn't heard that song for so long yet he knew it. He knew it from the many nights his mother sat by his bed side and sang it to him.

**"To the glorious sunset colors red,"**

Inuyasha got up from his padded chair and went to his window. Her voice was hooking him in like a fish. How long had it been? How long had it been since he was moved by another person's words? He could feel himself trying to resist the temptation of jumping out the window after the girl and her angel like hymn.

Of course if he did just that he wouldn't be harmed. In fact he could have escaped the asylum any time he pleased. What would he do after he was free though? He couldn't go back to the gang who had betrayed him. They moved too often anyways to actually know which island they were on. He couldn't go and try to find Kikyo she would betray him or even try to kill him in a blink of an eye or twitch of his ears.

He could feel the urge to speak again. Him, speak! He wanted to tell the doctor so badly to find the girl and bring her to him.

**"dragonflies belong."**

He wanted to speak so badly. The point was he had forgotten how and somewhat wondered if he ever could possibly talk again. It was sort of like in the book Peter Pan, when peter comes to get Wendy once more, but she is old and has forgotten how to fly, instead he takes Jane, Wendy's daughter. He had loved that book when he was a child. His mother would read it to him until after so many reading of the book Inuyasha learnt to read and memorize the whole thing. This was the situation Inuyasha was in. He knew how to talk he had just over time forgotten how it felt to feel cool words pass through his lips or steaming words with anger trickle out of his mouth like acid.

He wanted to talk to this girl the one that sang his lullaby. What was her name? Why was she singing? If he could just get the words out of his mouth! Really though what would he say? What _should_ he say? He felt so lost. Sitting on the window sill he watched as the girl got closer to his window. She would pass it soon and when she did it would be too late. He had to find the damn words out to get the doctor's attention.

Little did he know, the doctor had already seen Inuyasha's reaction to the girl's voice. His curiosity had already been captured. The doctor was smiling, this might be an answer.

**"When did I first behold them?"**

Inuyasha's throat constricted as he tried using his vocal chords. He gasped at the air like a fish out of water and yet they still didn't come. He cursed and pleaded but all that came out was the sound of air passing his lips.

**"As my mother carried me along."**

She was gone! The girl had passed his window and he hadn't got the words out! Damn him. Damn his voice. He still had a chance though he could still get her. He tightened his lips and pushed his diaphragm and let the air work with his chords to form a sound.

"mmmm…." Inuyasha mumbled.

The doctor looked up surprised. Was Inuyasha trying to talk?

"thhhhhh…." Inuyasha pronounced.

By god he _WAS_ trying to talk.

"Yes, Inuyasha what do you have to say?" The doctor was excited.

Inuyasha could hear the voice fading. She had already crossed the street and was leaving him. It was so faint that only his demon ears could pick it up. He coughed and felt his chords tighten more as he stressed to get words out.

"That Girl…That Voice?" Inuyasha managed to finally say.

The doctor almost nearly had a heart attack.

"I need to see that girl," Inuyasha was desperate, "Please?"

_So much for my goal. _Inuyasha thought as the doctor ran down to catch the girl.

* * *

**Ok so was it better? Got to tell me please. Should i write more to it? Any questions ask em'.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**moonlight-darkness**


End file.
